Das Grab im Fangornwald
by rattacrash
Summary: Faramir in der Hand von Orks
1. Default Chapter

Rohan  
  
"An der Mündung der Entwasser treibt sich eine Bande Orks herum." Mit diesen Worten stürmte ein Mitglied der Wache die goldene Halle. Eomer, der gerade in einem Bericht über den Zustand der Grenzbefestigungen las, blickte auf.  
  
"Das ist doch nichts Neues, weshalb die Aufregung? Ich denke Gamling wird das Problem schnell im Griff haben."  
  
"Der Bote war so erschöpft, dass er kaum sprechen konnte. Wir haben ihn sofort zum Heilkundigen geschickt, aber er sagte, Gamling bittet um Beistand, es seien so viele Orks wie noch nie. Sie könnten die Festung sogar einnehmen."  
  
Eomer erhob sich, das musste er genau wissen. Im Haus der Heilung, dessen Name aus Gondor übernommen war, erkundigte er sich nach dem Boten, doch der konnte nicht befragt werden. Völlig überanstrengt war er in Ohnmacht gefallen. So musste Eomer sich in Geduld üben. Er nahm nicht an, dass Rohan Gefahr drohen könnte, so dass er nicht sonderlich beunruhigt war. Sein 1. Marshall sollte unachtsam in eine Falle geraten sein? Undenkbar! Gamling hatte seine Untergebenen immer sorgfältig ausgesucht und geschult, einen Verrat konnte Eomer sich nicht vorstellen.  
  
Trotzdem war es so. Einer der Soldaten des Vorpostens war bei der letzten Beförderung leer ausgegangen und sann seither auf Rache. Oroden war ein williges Opfer für die Versprechungen, die Grumat, Grima Schlangenzunges Bruder, ihm von Ruhm und Reichtum machte.  
  
Grumat war seinem Bruder wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, man hätte sie glatt für Zwillinge halten können. Grima war jedoch immer der schnellere der Beiden gewesen, sowohl in seiner Auffassungsgabe, als auch in seinen Reaktionen. So war er seinem Bruder immer einen Schritt voraus. Dieser hatte schon früh bemerkt, dass er zwar nie die erste Geige spielen konnte, aber er konnte ein geruhsames Leben führen, wenn er in Grimas Windschatten blieb.  
  
Trotzdem nagte die Herabsetzung an ihm und insgeheim träumte er davon, Grimas Stelle einzunehmen. Nach der Schleifung Isengarts und dem Tod Sarumans hatte sich niemand mehr um die verlassene Ruine gekümmert. So konnte Grumat sich eine eigene kleine Streitmacht von Uruk-Hais aufbauen, mit der er in aller Ruhe seine Pläne vorantrieb.  
  
In einer kalten, mondlosen Frühlingsnacht öffnete Oroden während seiner Wache eine kleine Ausfalltür der provisorischen Festung und lies die Uruks ein. Auf seinen Lohn musste er nicht lange warten, als einer der ersten wurde er erschlagen und lag zuunterst auf dem Haufen Leichen, die Eomer später vorfinden sollte.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen begab sich Eomer schon in aller Frühe i n das Krankenzimmer. Der Bote erwachte soeben.  
  
"Was war los unten am Fluss?" wurde er ungeduldig gefragt.  
  
"Wir sind von einer riesigen Horde Orks überfallen worden, Gamling schickte mich aus Hilfe zu holen, aber ich befürchte das Schlimmste, wahrscheinlich sind inzwischen alle tot. Sie kamen kurz vor Morgengrauen, es war ein Gemetzel, wir waren völlig überrumpelt und kaum in der Lage zu unseren Waffen zu gelangen."  
  
"Das ist mir unbegreiflich, seit wann hat Gamling seine Leute nicht unter Kontrolle? Soldaten der Mark schlafen nicht im Dienst. Gab es andere seltsame Vorkommnisse in letzter Zeit, Unzufriedenheit, Streit unter den Leuten? Irgendetwas das auf Verrat hindeutet?"  
  
"Nein, Herr, nicht dass ich wüsste, aber die Mehrzahl der Kameraden ist nicht besonders gesprächig und man weiß nie was in ihnen vorgeht."  
  
"Ich werde selbst nach dem Rechten sehen." Eomer verließ den Boten, um sich sogleich in die Stallungen zu begeben, er war jetzt doch äußerst alarmiert.  
  
Dort angekommen gab er Befehl sein Pferd und die seiner engsten Untergebenen zu satteln. Eomers Hengst Romis spürte die Aufregung und tänzelte unruhig in der Box umher. Der Stallbursche konnte ihn kaum bändigen. Auch die anderen Pferde waren unruhig, sie schienen zu befürchten, zurückgelassen zu werden.  
  
Nur ein kleiner Trupp von 10 Leuten brach kurz nach dem Frühstück auf. Zuerst wandten sie sich nach Osten, wo sie nach einem knappen Tagesritt den Fluss Entwasser erreichten. Ihm folgten sie ohne Pause, bis sie kurz vor Morgengrauen doch eine längere Rast einlegen mussten. Die Pferde konnten ohne einen Halt nicht mehr weiter. Ungeduldig lief Eomer im Lager auf und ab, unfähig sich zu setzen und ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden. Mit dem Ziel vor Augen konnte er die Spannung noch weniger aushalten. Sobald die Pferde ausgedampft waren und einige Maul voll Hafer und Gras gefressen hatten, drängte er zum Aufbruch.  
  
Doch die Eile war vergebens. Wie der Bote vorausgesehen hatte, war der Vorposten gefallen. Die Uruks hatten alle Krieger umgebracht, die Mehrzahl war kaum noch als menschliches Wesen zu erkennen. Gamling hatten sie an einem Ast aufgehängt, sein Körper war fürchterlich entstellt, die Gliedmaßen abgehackt und die Augen ausgestochen.  
  
"Das sollen sie mir büßen!" Eomer war außer sich. Sein Freund und langjähriger Gefährte so grausam ermordet. Aber im Augenblick konnte er nichts anderes tun, als den Körpern der Gefallenen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.  
  
Als die Toten bestattet waren, sandte Eomer einen Boten zurück nach Edoras, um Verstärkung anzufordern. Mindestens eine Hundertschaft Soldaten brauchte er um die Orks zu verfolgen. In der Zwischenzeit untersuchte er mit seinen Leuten das Gelände. Anhand der Fußspuren stellte er fest, dass es mindestens 70 - 80 dieser Bestien gewesen sein mussten. Sie hatten ein Pferd dabei, was mehr wie ungewöhnlich war, denn normalerweise lies kein Pferd einen Ork an sich heran. Die Tiere spürten die Bösartigkeit dieser Kreaturen und hielten sich fern. Soweit Eomer wusste, war es noch nie einem Ork gelungen ein Pferd zu reiten, in den Fällen in denen es versucht wurde, gingen die Pferde wie wahnsinnig vor Angst mit den Reitern durch und konnten nur zum Halten bewegt werden, wenn entweder der Reiter stürzte oder das Pferd tot umfiel.  
  
Und dann entdeckte er noch etwas. Anscheinend war an einen Baum, in einem Wäldchen, ein Stück entfernt vom Kampfplatz, ein Gefangener gefesselt gewesen. Den Spuren nach war es ein Mensch. Dies wäre auch eine Erklärung für das Pferd, es konnte den Menschen getragen haben. Aber weshalb griffen Orks, die einen Gefangenen zu transportieren hatten, einen schwer bewaffneten Vorposten an? Auf diese Frage fand Eomer keine Antwort. 


	2. 2 Ithilien

Ithilien  
  
Einige Tage vor den dramatischen Ereignissen an der Mündung der Entwasser saßen Faramir, der Statthalter von Ithilien und seine Gemahlin Eowyn, Schwester König Eomers von Rohan, im Garten zusammen. Wie jeden Abend besprachen sie, am plätschernden Brunnen sitzend, die Begebenheiten des Tages. Diese Stunden am Abend waren beiden heilig, denn sie gehörten nur ihnen allein. Eowyn hatte den großen Haushalt unter ihrer Aufsicht und Faramir musste sich um die Angelegenheiten Ithiliens kümmern, daher blieb wenig Zeit für Gemeinsamkeiten. Das Zwitschern der Vögel in den Bäumen verhallte heute ungehört, denn die Mitteilung, die Eowyn ihrem Mann machte lies alles andere unwichtig erscheinen. Eowyn war schwanger.  
  
Noch war ihr nichts anzusehen, doch am Hof des Statthalters hatte man so lange auf diese Nachricht gewartet, dass Faramir mehr als freudig überrascht war, sie nun endlich zu vernehmen.  
  
"Wirst du nun endlich deine Übungen mit meinem Schwertmeister Beregond einstellen?" fragte Faramir, doch Eowyn antwortete nur, er würde ihre Einstellung zu diesen Dingen kennen und eine Schwangerschaft sei doch keine Krankheit. Nach wie vor fiel es Faramir schwer sich mit der Tatsache abzufinden, dass er eine Schildmaid Rohans geheiratet hatte. Immer noch trainierte Eowyn alle Fähigkeiten die man brauchte, um einem Feind angemessen begegnen zu können, sie ritt und focht beinahe wie ein Mann. Dies trug ihr nicht nur den Respekt der Bewohner Ithiliens ein, auch manche Bande versprengter Orks hatte ihr Schwert schon zu spüren bekommen.  
  
Faramirs Missbilligung ihrer Übungen konnte die Harmonie zwischen den beiden normalerweise nicht stören, aber diesmal blieb er hart, er nahm ihr das Versprechen ab, die Schwertübungen und vor allem das Nahkampftraining einzustellen. Die Verletzungsgefahr war einfach zu hoch.  
  
"Ich denke, ich sollte die Nachricht persönlich dem König überbringen," dachte der Statthalter laut "vielleicht kann Königin Arwen für ein paar Wochen nach Ithilien kommen, dann hast du Gesellschaft und Hilfe bei der Geburt."  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee, von Arwens Fähigkeiten als Geburtshelferin kann man ansonsten hierzulande nur träumen. Sie wäre sicher eine große Hilfe und sie ist mir auch als Freundin immer willkommen."  
  
Also besprachen die beiden alles nötige, damit Faramir am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen konnte. Wie immer stand Eowyn während der Abwesenheit ihres Mannes Beregond, der bewährte Hauptmann der Leibwache, zur Seite. Er hatte schon in Gondor, unter Einsatz seines Lebens und seiner beruflichen Zukunft, für Faramirs Unversehrtheit gesorgt und fühlte sich nun genauso verantwortlich für dessen Ehefrau.  
  
Nachdem Eowyn sich zurückgezogen hatte, suchte Faramir den Hauptmann auf, um auch mit ihm alle Dinge für die Zeit seiner Abwesenheit zu regeln. Er bat ihn nachdrücklich auf die Hausherrin zu achten und keine weiteren Übungskämpfe mehr zuzulassen.  
  
Mit den Worten: "Ich mache dich persönlich verantwortlich für das Wohl und Wehe meiner Gemahlin und des Reiches", verlies er Beregond, um sich noch eine kurze Ruhepause vor dem anstrengenden Ritt nach Gondor zu gönnen.  
  
Mit Eowyn war alles besprochen und so konnte er früh am nächsten Morgen aufbrechen. Nur von einem Leibwächter begleitet ritt er über die, wieder blühende, Ebene von Ithilien. Wenn auch diese Gegend während des 3. Zeitalters nicht so stark gelitten hatte, so war doch ein deutlicher Unterschied festzustellen. Die Bäume schienen grüner, das Gras saftiger als noch vor wenigen Jahren.  
  
Alles machte einen so friedlichen Eindruck, dass die beiden Reiter völlig überrascht waren, als plötzlich eine große Gruppe Uruk-Hais über einen Hügel marschiert kam. An Flucht war nicht zu denken und so stellten sich der Statthalter und sein Begleiter dem ungleichen Kampf. In kürzester Zeit waren sie überwältigt und standen gefesselt vor dem Anführer der Uruks, einem riesigen, grobschlächtigen Ork mit martialischem Aussehen.  
  
"Was haben wir denn da?" Mit dieser Frage umkreiste die Bestie ihre Gefangenen. Dass er einen wichtigen Fang gemacht hatte, war ihm klar, konnte er doch am vergoldeten Wappen Gondors, welches Faramirs Brustharnisch zierte, erkennen, dass sein Gegenüber einen wichtigen Posten in der Befehlshierarchie Gondors bekleidete.  
  
"Ich bin Faramir, Statthalter Gondors in Ithilien und ihr seid gut beraten mich sofort frei zu lassen, die Rache des Königs wird fürchterlich sein. Wenn ihr mir auch nur ein Haar krümmt, werdet ihr eures stinkenden Lebens nicht mehr froh!" Mit diesen stolzen Worten versuchte Faramir den Anführer zu beeindrucken. Er erreichte jedoch das Gegenteil.  
  
"Dazu muss er mich zuerst finden" schnappte der Ork und gab Befehl die Leibwache zu töten. Faramir wurde auf sein Pferd gefesselt und mitgeschleppt.  
  
Was Faramir nicht wusste war, dass dies der Trupp war, der auf Befehl Grumats die Festung an der Furt über den größten Mündungsarm der Entwasser angreifen sollte. Sie waren über die Ered Mimlais und dann auf halber Höhe des Weißen Gebirges durch Gondor gezogen, um den wachsamen Augen der Rohirrim zu entgehen. Das Gebirge war stark zerklüftet, so dass dort nicht alle Pässe und Spalten überwacht werden konnten.  
  
Da der Anführer keine Möglichkeit sah gleichzeitig seinen Auftrag auszuführen und den Gefangenen nach Isengart zu bringen, entschloss er sich ihn mitzunehmen, lag doch der Auftrag sozusagen auf halber Strecke.  
  
Abends am Lagerfeuer, auf dem die Orks das brave Reittier des Wächters rösteten, ging es laut zu. Obwohl die Bande einen sehr schwer verständlichen Dialekt der gemeinsamen Sprache benutzten, konnte Faramir einiges verstehen. Nachdem er längere Zeit angestrengt gelauscht hatte, konnte er sich zusammenreimen, welche Befehle die Gruppe hatte. Wer jedoch hinter diesem Anschlag auf das Reich seines Schwagers steckte, blieb noch im Unklaren.  
  
Seine Gedanken rasten, gab es irgendetwas das er tun könnte? Er erinnerte sich an den Trick den Pippin vor Jahren angewandt hatte, als er und Merry von Orks verschleppt wurden und 3 der Gefährten sie verfolgten, um sie zu retten. Doch was konnte er zurücklassen? Es musste klein genug sein um seinen Peinigern zu entgehen, musste aber deutlich genug sein, um gefunden zu werden und einen Hinweis auf ihn zu geben. Er zermarterte sich das Gehirn, aber es fiel ihm nichts ein. Eine Brosche wie Pippin hatte er nicht, seinen Siegelring hatte man ihm abgenommen. Er hatte zwar noch einen winzigen Dolch in das Futter seiner Jacke eingenäht, sollte er dort aber irgendwann herankommen können, würde er ihn sicher nicht zurücklassen, sondern anderweitig gebrauchen. Im Augenblick war daran allerdings nicht zu denken, er stand, die Hände auf den Rücken gefesselt an einem Baumstamm, er hatte keine Chance.  
  
Nach einigen Augenblicken, Faramir war gerade eingenickt, der Tag verlangte nun doch seinen Tribut, wurde er durch einen brutalen Schlag geweckt. Blut tropfte aus seinem Mundwinkel und als er aufblickte, sah er in das hämisch grinsende Gesicht eines Orks.  
  
"So, jetzt wollen wir auch mal ein bisschen Spaß haben."  
  
Faramir ahnte was nun kommen würde und spannte die Muskeln an. Trotzdem nahm ihm der Schlag in die Magengrube den Atem. Ohne die Möglichkeit auszuweichen oder sich gar zu wehren, musste er eine ganze Reihen brutaler Schläge über sich ergehen lassen und nur dem Eingreifen des Befehlshabers war es zu verdanken, dass er nicht schon dort einen bitteren Tod fand. Dieser wollte ihn lebend nach Isengart bringen, ein toter Gefangener würde ihm wenig nützen. So gebot er seinen Leuten Einhalt. Faramir wurde blutüberströmt am Baum zurückgelassen und nur halb bei Bewusstsein, galten seine Gedanken seinem ungeborenen Kind und seiner Gemahlin.  
  
Am nächsten Tag ging es in aller Frühe weiter. Ohne einen Tropfen Wasser oder gar etwas zu essen, wurde Faramir wieder auf sein Pferd gebunden. Nach kurzer Zeit umfing eine gnädige Ohnmacht den Gefangenen, denn der Ritt ging lange ohne Pause über die Ebene dahin. Erst am Abend wurde er vom Pferd gezerrt und wieder an einen Baum gefesselt. Noch immer hatte er keine Möglichkeit gefunden an sein Messer zu kommen, aber wenigstens war er nach einem Becher Wasser und einer Scheibe madigem, stinkendem Brot wieder einigermaßen bei Kräften. Die Gewaltorgie des Vorabends wiederholte sich nicht und so fand Faramir trotz seiner misslichen Lage ein bisschen Schlaf und Erholung, bevor es am nächsten Morgen weiter ging. Wieder hatte er etwas zu essen und zu trinken erhalten, weshalb er an diesem Tag bei Bewusstsein war und sich orientieren konnte.  
  
Die Gegend durch die sie ritten war ihm bekannt, er war die Strecke schon häufig geritten, wenn er mit Eowyn nach Edoras reiste. Der Gedanke an Eowyn schnürte ihm das Herz ab, aber er musste an die Zukunft denken und endlich eine Möglichkeit finden, etwaige Verfolger auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Kurz vor Mittag hielten die Orks in einem kleinen Wäldchen, schon beinahe in Sichtweite einer Grenzbefestigung der Rohirrim an.  
  
Wieder wurde er vom Pferd gezerrt, aber nicht an einem Baum festgeschnürt, sondern auf den Boden geworfen. Zwar waren seine Hände immer noch gefesselt, jedoch vor dem Körper, da er sonst nicht hätte reiten können und das war seine Chance. In fieberhafter Eile begann er am Saum seiner Jacke zu nesteln um das Messer freizubekommen. Er hatte es schon in der Hand und schnitt gerade seine Fesseln durch, als ein Bewacher erschien.  
  
Mit einem wilden Schrei stürzte sich Faramir auf den Ork und rammte ihm das Messer ins Auge. Halbblind und gelähmt vor Schmerz, konnte dieser Faramir nicht folgen, als er ins Unterholz verschwand.  
  
Aber die Flucht war nicht von Dauer, innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatten die Orks ihn eingeholt. Verzweifelt stieß er das Messer knapp über dem Boden in einen Busch, nun, da die Schlächter davon wussten konnte es ihm keinen Nutzen mehr bringen. Brutal wurde er zurückgeschleppt und erneut an einem Baum festgemacht.  
  
"Fesselt ihn stramm, dass er sich nicht noch einmal rühren kann und knebelt ihn, ich will keinen Laut hören." Der Abend kam und die Nacht, Faramir, dem man zusätzlich auch die Augen verbunden hatte, war völlig verzweifelt und orientierungslos. 


	3. Furt der Entwasser

So, weiter geht´s.  
  
Danke, Vicky, für den Kommentar, so bin ich mir wenigstens sicher, dass  
ein Mensch meine Geschichte liest (  
  
Und keine Sorge, die Story ist schon fix und fertig, ich will es hier nur  
ein bischen spannend machen.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------  
  
Furt der Entwasser  
  
Eomer dachte gerade darüber nach, wer wohl der Anstifter des Überfalls gewesen sein könnte, als er einen Schrei hörte.  
  
"Herr, Herr, kommt schnell, wir haben etwas gefunden!"  
  
Eomer sprang auf. Bei der Quelle der Aufregung angekommen, besah er sich das Fundstück. Sofort war ihm klar wem dieses Messer gehörte und damit war auch klar, wer der Gefangene war. Er musste schleunigst handeln.  
  
"Dieses Messer gehört Faramir, meinem Schwager. Er muss in die Hände von Orks geraten sein. Ich werde ihnen alleine folgen und sie auskundschaften, ihr wartet hier auf die Verstärkung. Lasst den größten Teil der Soldaten zum Wiederaufbau der Festung zurück und folgt mit 20 Mann den Zeichen, die ich euch hinterlasse. Beeilt euch, alleine werde ich sicher nicht mit ihnen fertig"  
  
Die Spur war gut zu sehen, sie führte in Richtung Fangornwald, eine Gegend, in der sich normalerweise weder Menschen noch Orks gerne aufhielten. Diese hier mussten schon etwas ganz besonderes sein, wenn sie sich so weit von Mordor entfernten und dann auch noch in Richtung des berüchtigten Waldes zogen. Die einzige Erklärung, die Eomer für dieses Verhalten fand, war die, dass sie gar nicht von Mordor ausgesandt waren, sondern von Isengart kamen. Aber der Turm von Orthanc war nunmehr eine Ruine, wer konnte dort sein Unwesen treiben?  
  
Am Abend des 3. Tages erreichte er den Waldrand, wo er eine Rast einlegte. Das Pferd konnte er hier ohnehin nur führen, durch das dichte Unterholz verbot sich reiten von allein.  
  
Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat er nach kurzer Zeit das Dämmerlicht des Waldes. Die Bäume ächzten und knarrten, als ob sie miteinander reden würden und er hatte das Gefühl, als wenn sie sich um ihn herum zusammenschließen würden. Romis begann zu scheuen und er konnte ihn nur mit viel gutem Zureden zum weitergehen bewegen. Auch Eomer beschlich langsam ein Gefühl von Gefahr. Die Bäume schlossen sich tatsächlich um ihn zusammen, es blieb immer nur ein schmaler Weg frei, den er benutzen konnte. Die Möglichkeit nach rechts oder links auszuweichen wurde ihm verwehrt. Schon lange hatte er die Spur der Orkbande verloren und so irrte er, von den Bäumen geleitet, durch den Wald.  
  
Nach einer, wie es ihm schien, Ewigkeit gelangte er an einen Bachlauf, wo er sein Pferd tränkte und auch sich selbst erfrischte. Am Ufer setzt er sich nieder, um zu überlegen was zu tun sei. Er hatte sich verirrt, das war klar, aber wie fand er den Weg zurück? Aus den Erzählungen von Merry und Pippin wusste er von den Ents und auch, dass die Bäume hier im Wald ein Eigenleben hatten. Nur, dass sie so schnell und nachhaltig auf sein Erscheinen reagieren würden, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Baumbart, oder ein anderer, den Menschen wohlgesinnter Ent, ihn finden und retten würde.  
  
Mit diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken schlief er ein. Die Nacht kam und mit ihr ein kühler Wind. Eomer verwünschte sich und seinen übereilten Aufbruch, er hatte nicht einmal eine Decke dabei. In der Ebene war das kein Problem gewesen, doch hier im Wald war es viel kälter, er brauchte Bewegung, um wieder warm zu werden und so machte er sich bei tiefer Dunkelheit auf den Weg den die Bäume ihm vorzeichneten. Die Blätter des Waldes raschelten und rauschten, als wollten sie ihm erzählen wo es hinging, er verstand sie nur nicht. Ergeben trabte er, Romis immer noch am Zügel hinter sich herführend, dem unbekannten Ziel zu.  
  
Lange Zeit schien es ihm, als würde er sich im Kreis bewegen, doch plötzlich sah er ein Licht in der Ferne. Tatsächlich führte sein Weg dorthin woher der Schein kam und nach wenigen Augenblicken betrat er eine Lichtung auf deren Mitte ein Haus stand. Die Fenster waren erleuchtet und in der Tür stand, er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, Eowyn.  
  
"Das kann nicht sein, ein Zauber täuscht meine Augen. Eowyn, bist du das wirklich?" Eomer war verunsichert, wusste er Eowyn doch meilenweit entfernt in Osgiliath in Sicherheit. Er wünschte sich zwar, dass die Erscheinung Realität wäre, hatte er seine Schwester doch schon seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen, aber sie ausgerechnet hier, mitten im Fangornwald, zu treffen, erschien ihm denn doch zu unwahrscheinlich.  
  
"Natürlich bin ich das wirklich" sagte die Erscheinung. "Faramir hat mich hierher vor den ständigen Orküberfällen in Sicherheit gebracht."  
  
In diesem Moment war Eomer klar, dies konnte nicht seine Schwester sein, nie hätte sie sich aus Sicherheitsgründen von ihrem Mann getrennt. Der Urheber des Zaubers konnte nicht viel über sie wissen. Er, als ihr Bruder, hatte sie schon nicht davon abbringen können die Gefahr zu suchen und Faramir würde dies sicher auch nicht gelingen. Außerdem hatte es seines Wissens noch nie Orküberfälle direkt in Osgiliath gegeben.  
  
"Verschwinde, du Zauber, du kannst mich nicht täuschen" rief er und wirklich, mit einem Lachen verwandelte sich die Gestalt in der Tür in ein hässliches buckliges altes Weib.  
  
"Gefalle ich dir so besser?" fragte sie, "oder so?"  
  
Mit diesen Worten erschien ein hübsches, blondes Mädchen vor ihm.  
  
"Es ist mir einerlei in welcher Gestalt du dich mir zeigst, ich will nur möglichst schnell weg von hier. Mein Schwager ist in der Hand von Feinden und ich muss ihm helfen."  
  
"Feinde, so, so" war die Antwort, "kann ich dich deine Pflichten nicht für ein paar Augenblicke vergessen machen? Vielleicht klären sich viele Dinge für dich von selbst, wenn du nur nicht so hastig bist."  
  
"Ich muss weiter, aber du könntest mir freundlicherweise den Weg zeigen." Eomer wurde langsam ungeduldig, er hatte keine Zeit für Spielchen, er hatte schon genug Zeit damit vertan im Wald herumzuirren.  
  
"Komm doch erst einmal herein, ich werde dir etwas zu essen machen und durstig bist du sicherlich auch." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich die Gestalt um und verschwand im Haus. Eomer merkte plötzlich wie hungrig er war, seinen spärlichen Proviant hatte er längst aufgegessen,. also nahm er den Vorschlag an. Gestärkt an Leib und vielleicht auch Seele, käme er sicher besser voran.  
  
Das Haus war heimelig eingerichtet, im Kamin brannte ein Feuer, auf dem Tisch stand ein Krug frisches, kühles Bier und die Frau war geschäftig dabei Brot, Käse und Bratenstücke aufzutischen. Eomer setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen. Lange Zeit wurde kein Wort gewechselt, aber als er sich satt gegessen hatte, stellte sich auch die Neugier wieder ein. Seine Fragen allerdings wurden nur mit einem wissenden Lächeln und einem Kopfschütteln beantwortet. Als er jedoch mit einigen Dankesworten aufbrechen wollte, sprach seine Gastgeberin wieder.  
  
"Du kannst nicht gehen, ich habe den Auftrag, dich hier festzuhalten bis der Herr des Waldes kommt. Er möchte mit dir sprechen."  
  
Auch Eomers weitere Fragen blieben unbeantwortet, nur musste er feststellen, dass die Tür verschlossen war, er konnte nicht hinaus. Mit einem Seitenblick auf die hübsche Maid ergab er sich in sein Schicksal und beschloss wenigstens diese Nacht in der Hütte zu verbringen. Am anderen Tag würde man schon weitersehen und vielleicht würde sich das Geheimnis um den mysteriösen Herrn des Waldes bald lösen. Er setzte sich wieder und nahm noch einen Krug des frischen Bieres. 


	4. Osgiliath

Danke, allen die mir geschrieben haben, ich freu mich wenn's euch gefällt. Ich hab aber auch ein offenes Ohr für Kritik, schließlich ist es mein Erstlingswerk und wahrscheinlich noch deutlich verbesserungswürdig.  
  
So jetzt geht´s weiter. Ist schon ein bisschen gemein, wo die Geschichte doch schon fertig ist, oder. Aber ich will euch noch ein bisschen zappeln lassen.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Osgiliath  
  
Eowyn bekam unterdessen hochwillkommenen Besuch. Legolas hatte auf einem seiner Streifzüge Halt im Fürstenhaus gemacht und brachte, wie immer, Neuigkeiten aus ganz Mittelerde mit.  
  
An diesem Tag stand natürlich die Nachricht von Eowyns Schwangerschaft an erster Stelle und so ging Legolas Erwähnung eines Orküberfalls in der Ebene fast in der Freude über den zu erwartenden Nachwuchs unter. Zum Glück merkte Eowyn auf, als erwähnt wurde, dass es nur einen Toten gab und dieser die Rüstung Gondors getragen hatte.  
  
"Faramir ist mit einem Leibwächter unterwegs nach Minas Tirith. Was hast du noch gesehen?"  
  
Legolas musste nun ganz genau berichten was er entdeckt hatte und mehr und mehr gewannen beide, Elb und Mensch die Überzeugung, dass es Faramir war, der dort in der Ebene überfallen wurde.  
  
"Wir müssen etwas unternehmen, ich werde sofort eine Ratsversammlung einberufen." Mit diesen Worten sprang Eowyn auf und stürzte davon.  
  
Innerhalb kürzester Zeit waren alle wichtigen Berater des Statthalters in der großen Thronhalle versammelt. Laut durcheinander redend und gestikulierend besprachen sie die Neuigkeiten. Legolas, der ein wenig abseits stand, konnte angesichts dieses Chaos nur den Kopf schütteln. Das Durcheinander legte sich erst, als Eowyn, schon in Reisekleidung und mit ihrer übliche Bewaffnung, den Raum betrat.  
  
Alle Köpfe drehten sich zur Tür. Eowyn lies den Blick prüfend durch den Raum schweifen und fragte schließlich "Wer von euch begleitet mich auf meiner Suche nach Faramir?"  
  
Sofort begannen alle Anwesenden wieder durcheinander zu reden, alle waren einhellig der Meinung, dass eine Schwangere keinesfalls auf eine so gefährliche Mission gehen dürfe. Nur Legolas, dem klar war, dass es nichts gab was Eowyn daran hindern konnte, enthielt sich jeglichen Kommentars, ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.  
  
"Genug!" Eowyns Ausruf brachte die Menge zum Schweigen. "Niemand kann mich davon abhalten, meinen Mann zu suchen. Die Frage ist nur, wer begleitet mich und wer übernimmt die Verantwortung für das Lehen während meiner Abwesenheit?" Betretenes Schweigen war die Antwort, keiner der Anwesenden wollte zurückbleiben, wenn es galt das Leben seines Herren zu retten und so musste Eowyn erneut eine Entscheidung treffen. Ihre Wahl fiel auf Beregond, der laut protestierte. Ausgerechnet er, der das Leben Faramirs schon mehr als einmal gerettet hatte, sollte zurückbleiben und Haus und Hof hüten? Aber Eowyn duldete keinen Widerspruch, als offizielle Regentin hatte sie die Befehlsgewalt und die Männer mussten sich fügen.  
  
Schnell waren die Satteltaschen gepackt, die Pferde aufgezäumt und der Trupp setzte sich in Bewegung.  
  
Kaum aus dem Tor, setzte Eowyn ihr Pferd neben Legolas, der, wie immer, auf dem Schimmel Arod ritt.  
  
"Diese Männer glauben immer noch, sie könnten mich einsperren. Wenn Not am Mann ist, bin ich genauso gut wie alle anderen, oder sogar noch besser, " ereiferte sie sich. "Ich trainiere hart, ich kämpfe besser als die Mehrzahl der Männer im Reich und sie glauben immer noch, ich würde zuhause zusehen wie sie Heldentaten vollbringen und meinen Mann retten"  
  
"Nun, zu diesem Zeitpunk würde auch ich anraten, dass ihr zuhause bleibt, " antwortete Legolas "doch ich kenne euch schon zu lange, als dass ich mir nicht klar darüber wäre, wie entschlossen ihr seid."  
  
"Ich tue was ich tun muss."  
  
Nach diesen Worten verfielen sie in Schweigen. Alles war gesagt und im Augenblick konnten sie nichts tun, um die Angelegenheit zu beschleunigen. Bevor sie nicht den Kampfplatz gesehen hatten und eine Spur gefunden hatten, waren ihnen die Hände gebunden.  
  
Sie verschwendeten, im Gegensatz zu Faramir und seinem Begleiter, keinen Blick auf die blühende Landschaft um sie. Wo es ging galoppierten sie dahin, um ihren Bestimmungsort so schnell wie möglich zu erreichen.  
  
Ohne Legolas Elbenaugen hätten sie den Ort sicher nicht gefunden, kaum eine Spur, außer dem frischen Grab des Leibwächters, war von dem ungleichen Kampf noch zu sehen.  
  
"Hier, 2 Pferde und ungefähr 80 Mann haben vor etwa 5 Tagen diesen Ort verlasen. Sie sind nach Osten in Richtung Rohan gezogen. Sie hatten es sehr eilig." Legolas hielt kurz inne, um den Boden zu untersuchen. "Eines der Pferde trug eine Last, das andere war ledig. Wir können annehmen, dass die Last Faramir war, also ist er noch am Leben. Als ich gestern diesen Platz fand dachte ich, der Überfall galt den Packtaschen, die das zweite Pferd trug. Niemals hätte ich vermutet, dass es Faramir sein könnte."  
  
"Niemand hätte daran denken können, noch nie sind Orks so weit nach Ithilien vorgedrungen und hier, zwischen Osgiliath und Minas Tirith, konntest du weder Orks noch Faramir erwarten," beruhigte Eowyn den Elb. "Was sollten Orks auch hier, Mordor ist weit und verlassen, die paar Grüppchen, die ab und zu noch von dort kommen, greifen eher in Nord- Ithilien oder Dagorlad an."  
  
"Wir sollten zusehen, dass wir sie einholen, bevor sie ihr Ziel, wo immer das sein mag, erreichen, " drängte Legolas. "Wer weiß was uns dort erwartet, anscheinend erstarkt das Böse wieder, Sauron ist doch nicht so vernichtend geschlagen wie wir dachten. Oder einer seiner Anhänger ist uns ungesehen durch das Netz geschlüpft." Sie bestiegen wieder ihre Pferde und machten sich an die Verfolgung. Orks können fast so schnell laufen wie ein Pferd trabt und so hatte sich am Abend der Vorsprung kaum verringert. Trotzdem mussten sie eine Rast einlegen, in tiefer Nacht ist nicht einmal ein Elb in der Lage Spuren zuverlässig zu lesen.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen erreichten sie schon bald den ersten Lagerplatz der Bande.  
  
"Zum Glück haben auch unsere Gegner wahrend der Nacht gerastet, sonst hätten sie ihren Vorsprung deutlich ausbauen können."  
  
Legolas begann die Hinterlassenschaften zu untersuchen. Am Lagerfeuer war ihm schnell klar, dass das 2. Pferd nicht wegen seines Gepäcks mitgenommen worden war, sondern als willkommene Mahlzeit gedient hatte. Um mehr Informationen zu bekommen, umrundete er in immer größer werdenden Kreisen den Lagerplatz, bis er auf den Baum stieß, an dem der gefesselte Faramir die Misshandlungen über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen.  
  
Die Ereignisse lagen wie in einem Buch aufgeschlagen vor ihm, doch Eowyn gegenüber erwähnte er sie nicht. Sie stand auch so schon genug unter Druck fand er, sie sollte nicht noch mehr belastet werden.  
  
"Sobald ihr euch ausgeruht habt reiten wir weiter," Eowyns Protest erstickte er im Keim, "denkt nicht nur an Faramir, sondern auch an sein Kind."  
  
Legolas hatte Recht. Auch wenn es Eowyn nicht gefiel, sie fühlte sich schon etwas erschöpft und war im Grunde sogar froh über die Pause. Doch nach einigen Schlucken Wasser drängte sie trotzdem zum Aufbruch.  
  
Der Rest des Tages verlief ereignislos und am frühen Abend hatten sie den 2. Rastplatz der Orks gefunden. Noch immer war das Ziel der Bande unklar und die Tatsache, dass sie sich langsam der Grenze Rohans näherten, trug nicht gerade zur Beruhigung der Verfolger bei.  
  
Eine genaue Untersuchung des Rastplatzes ergab keine neuen Erkenntnisse, aber Legolas registrierte beruhigt, dass sich die Misshandlungen der letzten Nacht nicht wiederholt hatten. Wenigstens konnte Faramir reiten und musste dem mörderischen Tempo der Orks nicht zu Fuß folgen.  
  
"Nein", mit einer herrischen Geste wischte Eowyn jeden Widerspruch beiseite. "Ich werde keinesfalls an einem Platz rasten an dem noch vor wenigen Tagen eine Horde Orks ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatte. Wir haben noch 2 Stunden Tageslicht, wir reiten weiter."  
  
Legolas fügte sich, auch ihm war klar, dass Geschwindigkeit ihr wichtigster Verbündeter war.  
  
"Wir sollten versuchen, den Außenposten der Rohirrim an der Furt zu erreichen .Dort sind wir sicherer als hier, mitten in der Wildnis."  
  
Dieser Vorschlag wurde sofort von allen angenommen. Die Aussicht auf eine warme Mahlzeit und ein sicheres Nachtlager schien die Männer zu beflügeln. Umso größer waren der Schrecken und die Enttäuschung, als sie den verwüsteten Platz erreichten. Eomers Männer setzten sie schnell über die neuesten Ereignisse ins Bild und bestätigten ihnen die Identität des Gefangenen. Als Eowyn Faramirs Dolch in Händen hielt wurde es ihr schwarz vor Augen. Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung hielt sie sich aufrecht. Ihre schrecklichste Vorahnung bestätigt zu wissen, traf sie ins Mark. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort wieder aufgebrochen, aber auch sie musste einsehen, dass weder Pferde noch Männer ohne eine Ruhepause weiterreiten konnten. Schnell war ein Feuer entfacht und aus den mitgeführten Vorräten ein bescheidenes Mahl bereitet. Dankbar nahmen die Soldaten Rohans das Angebot an die Mahlzeit mit den Gondorianern zu teilen. Dieses Ausmaß an Zerstörung hatte man in Edoras nicht erwarte, weshalb ihnen schon nach kurzer Zeit die Verpflegung ausgegangen war. Nach dem Essen wurden Decken ausgebreitet, Wachen aufgestellt und man begab sich zur Ruhe.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht wurden sie durch die Ankunft der Verstärkung aus Edoras geweckt. Abgesehen von Verpflegung, Decken und Zelten brachten die Männer auch Pferde, Waffen und Handwerker mit, die das zerstörte Fort wieder aufbauen sollten. Aber da alle erschöpft waren, kehrte nach dieser Unterbrechung schnell wieder Ruhe ein.  
  
Früh am Morgen des nächsten Tages begann sich das Lager zu regen. Eowyn hatte schon nach den Pferden gesehen. Sie hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, als eine der Ersten aufzustehen um nicht von den Männern bei der Morgentoilette überrascht zu werden. Nun saß sie mit einer Schüssel Haferbrei am Feuer und wartete auf die anderen, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Sie sinnierte darüber, wie weitsichtig Bergel, der Stellvertreter Eomers war. Nachdem er den Boten eingehend befragt hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass es mehr Soldaten bedurfte als Eomer mitgenommen hatte und er vermutete auch sofort, dass Handwerker und Bauleute vonnöten sein würden. Deshalb hatte er schon am nächsten Tag den Trupp losgeschickt, der nun mit Eowyn am Feuer saß. 20 Männer aus Rohan sollten Eomer folgen, so lautete dessen Befehl. Eowyn und Legolas hatten 30 Männer aus Ithilien mitgebracht und mit 50 Mann wäre die Gruppe eindeutig zu groß für eine heimliche Verfolgung. Aus diesem Grund wurde beschlossen 20 Mann nach Osgiliath zurückzuschicken und dafür 10 Männer Rohans mitzunehmen. Die Gondorianer sollten außerdem Aragorn in Minas Tirith von den Vorfällen berichten. 


	5. Fangorn

Lady of Gondor. warum bist du denn froh, dass Eowyn Legolas mitnimmt, traust du ihr etwa auch nicht zu, dass sie mit ein paar üblen Orks fertig wird? Wo bleibt denn da die Emanzipation!  
  
Ansonsten, viel Spaß euch allen!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
---------------  
  
Fangorn  
  
Eomer wurde in ein gemütliches Zimmer geführt. Ein Bett, das aussah als wäre es weich und behaglich, stand an einer Wand. Die andere Wand wurde vollständig von einem gigantischen Brunnen eingenommen. Auch hier prasselte ein Feuer im Kamin und ein Schaukelstuhl davor lud zum Sitzen ein.  
  
Ein leiser Ton aus Richtung der Tür riss Eomer aus seiner Betrachtung, schnell drehte er sich um, doch es war schon zu spät. Das Schloss fiel mit einem hässlichen Geräusch ins Schloss. Ein prüfender Griff ans Fenster bestätigte seine Vermutung, es war ebenfalls verschlossen. Im selben Augenblick legte auch schon jemand von außen den Fensterladen vor, es wurde dunkel im Zimmer.  
  
Da Eomer nichts anderes übrig blieb, wandte er sich dem Schaukelstuhl zu, setzte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer hinein und begann trübsinnig in die Flammen zu starren.  
  
Kurze Zeit später öffnete sich die Tür und die junge Frau trat ein, in der Hand eine Schüssel mit Wasser und ein Handtuch.  
  
"Du wirst dich sicher säubern wollen, nach dem langen Ritt. Und du musst erschöpft sein, soll ich dir den Nacken massieren?"  
  
Da erinnerte sich Eomer plötzlich wieder an seinen Hengst Romis. Er hatte überhaupt nicht darauf geachtet, was mit dem Pferd passierte, als er ins Haus ging.  
  
"Wo ist mein Pferd?" fragte er.  
  
"Es ist im Schuppen hinter dem Haus. Ich habe ihn abgerieben und ihm eine Portion Hafer und Heu gegeben. Er hat es ebenso gut, wie du es haben könntest, wenn du dich endlich entspannen würdest."  
  
Einigermaßen beruhigt, wusste er jetzt doch wo er sein Pferd im Bedarfsfall finden konnte, lehnte Eomer sich zurück. Den Gedanken an Flucht hatte er noch nicht aufgegeben.  
  
Die Frau begann seine verspannten Nackenmuskeln zu kneten und arbeitete sich dann über die Schultern zu den Oberarmen vor.  
  
"Besser wäre es, wenn du dich auskleiden würdest. Ich bin dir gerne behilflich." Willig lies Eomer sich ausziehen, die Frau wusch ihm Staub und Schweiß ab und wohlig seufzend legte Eomer sich auf das weiche Bett zurück. Die nun folgende Nacht sollte eine der schönsten seines Lebens werden.  
  
Am folgenden Morgen erwachte er alleine, die Sonne schien durchs Fenster und auf dem Tisch stand ein üppiges Frühstück. Seine nächtliche Gefährtin war verschwunden. Nachdem er angezogen war und gefrühstückt hatte, versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie nicht verschlossen. Im Hauptraum brannte, wie schon am Vortag, ein Feuer im Kamin. Keine Menschenseele war zu sehen. Auch die Haustür fand Eomer unverschlossen und als er den Schuppen betrat, schnaubte Romis zur Begrüßung. Eomer versicherte sich, dass sein Hengst gut versorgt war und setzte dann seine Erkundung des Geländes fort. Weit und breit keine Spur eines anderen Lebewesens. Als er jedoch den Wald betreten wollte, ging ein Ruck durch die Bäume. Wohin er auch seinen Fuß setzen wollte, es war kein durchkommen.  
  
Aha, dachte er bei sich, ich bin also ein Gefangener der Bäume. Man konnte den Bäumen also wirklich nicht trauen. Da er nichts weiter tun konnte setzte er sich vor die Hütte in die Sonne und harrte der Dinge die da kommen sollten.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag löste sich für ihn das Rätsel. Die Frau kam in Begleitung eines knorrigen, alten Baumes aus dem Wald. Eomers spontane Vermutung erwies sich als richtig, es war Baumbart, der dort auf der Lichtung stand und ihn aufmerksam musterte.  
  
"Ein Mensch, burarum, was führt dich hierher? Ein Vertreter deines hastigen Volkes war schon lange nicht mehr in meinem Wald."  
  
"Ich verfolge eine Gruppe Orks, die meinen Schwager gefangen halten und einen meiner Vorposten überfallen hat. Ich bin Eomer, Gebieter der Mark." "Die Orks, hum, hum. Die Orks. Sie haben den Wald nur gestreift, sie sind in Richtung Isengart weiter gezogen. Du allerdings bist tiefer in den Wald eingedrungen und so haben dich die Huorns, die schon durch die Orks aufgeschreckt waren, zu mir gebracht."  
  
"Ich habe deinen Wald nur betreten, weil mich die Sorge um Faramir, meinen Schwager trieb. Jeder Ork in Mittelerde ist mein Feind, den ich zu vernichten trachte," sagte Eomer "und nun bitte ich dich, mir freies Geleit zum Waldrand zu gewähren, damit ich meine Suche fortsetzen kann."  
  
"Langsam, langsam, nicht so hastig, ich habe von dir und deiner Mission schon erfahren. Ich habe Neuigkeiten für dich, allerdings musst du dir dafür noch etwas Zeit nehmen. Setz dich, ich komme gleich wieder, ich muss mich nur noch etwas erfrischen."  
  
Mit einem "hastiges Volk, keine Geduld" verschwand Baumbart hinter der Hütte. Kurze Zeit später schlug er vor Eomer Wurzeln.  
  
"Ich war vor kurzem am Waldrand, etwa an der Stelle an der du den Wald betreten hast. Ich sah eine größere Gruppe Reiter am Horizont auftauchen und da es in letzter Zeit ziemlich viel ungeliebten Besuch gab, wollte ich mir die Ankömmlinge näher ansehen." Baumbart verstummte und sein Blick trübte sich so, als ob er die Szene wieder vor sich sähe.  
  
"Und?" wagte Eomer nach geraumer Zeit zu fragen. Baumbart schüttelte sich und kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück.  
  
"Nun, es stellte sich heraus, dass Freunde unterwegs waren. Legolas und eine Gruppe Menschen aus Gondor und Rohan und Eowyn, deine Schwester."  
  
Bei der Erwähnung Eowyns sprang Eomer mit einem Ausruf des Erstaunens auf, was Baumbart ein erneutes "hastiges Volk, burarum" entlockte.  
  
"Kannst du mich zu ihr bringen? Meine Schwester, ich habe sie schon seit ewiger Zeit nicht mehr gesehen."  
  
"Nur Geduld, hum, hum, sie wird bald hier sein. Deshalb habe ich meine Freundin auch gebeten dich hier festzuhalten. Seit ich sie vor einer Gruppe Orks gerettet habe will sie den Wald nicht mehr verlassen. Sie hat, trotz ihrer Fähigkeit sich zu verwandeln, Angst. Aber natürlich ist es ziemlich langweilig hier für sie. Ich bin häufig unterwegs, die Huorns brauchen viel Aufmerksamkeit die letzte Zeit. Nun ja, ich habe mich lange genug nach einer Lebensgefährtin gesehnt, ich freue mich, wenn sie hier ist, wenn ich nach Hause komme." Erschöpft von dieser langen Rede hielt Baumbart inne. "Die Nacht bricht herein und auch Eowyn und ihre Männer können ein warmes und sicheres Nachtlager gebrauchen. Ich habe die Huorns gebeten sie hierher zu führen." Baumbart verstummte, sprach aber nach einem tiefen Atemzug weiter. "Sie verfolgen übrigens die gleiche Spur, der auch du gefolgt bist, mein Freund. Sie wissen sowohl von dem Überfall auf Faramir, als auch von dem auf deinen Vorposten."  
  
Eomer, der mit großen Schritten im Hof auf und ab ging, überlegte sich woher Eowyn so schnell von dem Überfall erfahren hatte und wie es dazu kam, dass sich Männer aus Gondor und Rohan gemeinsam an die Verfolgung gemacht hatten, aber wie so oft in letzter Zeit musste er sich in Geduld üben.  
  
Erst am späten Abend traf die Gruppe Reiter ein. Nach überschwänglicher Begrüßung Eowyns durch ihren Bruder, wandte sich dieser Legolas zu.  
  
"Sei willkommen, ich hoffe, du findest heute keinen Grund deinen Pfeil auf mich anzulegen, mein Freund."  
  
"Es gibt keinen Grund dies zu tun. Freund" erwiderte Legolas "es sei denn, du hättest auch heute wieder Lust, einen meiner Reisegefährten einen Kopf kürzer zu machen." Die beiden umarmten sich herzlich.  
  
Sie setzten sich und verbrachten beinahe den ganzen Rest der Nacht damit, den Stand der Dinge zu diskutieren und sich über das weitere Vorgehen zu beraten. Die Nachricht von Eowyns Schwangerschaft entlockte Eomer nur ein Stirnrunzeln und die Bemerkung: "Wenn das mal gut geht." Angesichts der Anstrengung, die hinter ihnen lagen und denen die ihnen noch bevorstanden, mochte er sich noch nicht an den Gedanken gewöhnen Onkel zu werden. 


	6. Faramir

So, hab euch lange warten lassen, am Sonntag war ich nicht da, deshalb erst jetzt der 6te Teil und weil ich bald zum Schluss kommen will gibt´s den 7ten gleich dazu.  
  
6.Faramir  
  
Faramir schreckte hoch, Kampfgeräusche hatten ihn aus seiner Lethargie gerissen. Wenn es ihm nicht schon vorher klar gewesen wäre, so hätte er spätestens jetzt die Absicht der Orks, den Vorposten an der Furt anzugreifen, erkannt. Die Fesseln schnitten ihm tief ins Fleisch, doch er ignorierte die Schmerzen und versuchte die Riemen zu lockern. Er versuchte auch, den Knebel los zu werden, um eventuell versprengte Männer der Festung auf sich aufmerksam machen zu können, doch seine Bemühungen waren vergeblich. Trotz aller Anstrengung hielten die Fesseln und als er sich die Handgelenke blutig gescheuert hatte, musste er aufgeben. Schon kurze Zeit später wurde er grob gepackt und wie ein Sack auf sein Pferd geworfen. Mit einer, sogar für Orks, erstaunlichen Geschwindigkeit floh die Bande in den anbrechenden Morgen.  
  
Drei Tage vergingen. Faramir unterschied die Zeit nur in Perioden in denen er ritt und solche in denen er vom Pferd genommen wurde. Tag und Nacht, morgen und Abend konnte er nicht unterscheiden, da seine Augen nun ständig verbunden blieben. Zwar bekam er Wasser und ab und zu auch etwas zu Essen und meist gab es Tritte und Schläge dazu, doch dazu wurden ihm nur die Hände nach vorne gefesselt. Die Beine waren entweder am Steigbügel befestigt oder zusammengebunden. Da eine Flucht unmöglich war, machte er sich langsam Gedanken darüber, wo er wohl hingebracht würde. Die Sonne schien ihm vor allem auf den Rücken. Dies würde bedeuten, dass die Reise nach Norden, in Richtung Isengart ging.  
  
Beim nächsten Halt wurde Faramir vom Pferd gezogen und auf die Erde geworfen. Seine Bewacher schienen ihm keinen weiteren Fluchtversuch zuzutrauen, denn bisher hatten sie ihn immer an einen Baum, einen Busch, oder schlimmstenfalls an einen der stinkenden Orks gebunden. Endlich hatte er die Gelegenheit einen Fluchtversuch ins Auge zu fassen. Mit dem Gesicht auf dem Boden schob er die Augenbinde ein Stück beiseite, um sich zu orientieren. Den Knebel lies er noch an Ort und Stelle, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, falls seine Fesseln überprüft würden. Dank seiner Bemühungen konnte er den Ork sehen, der auf ihn zukam. Er bereitete sich schon auf weitere Unannehmlichkeiten vor, doch zu seiner Überraschung löste die Kreatur seine Fesseln und befreite ihn nicht nur vom Knebel, sondern auch von der Augenbinde. Nachdem seine Hände vor dem Körper zusammengebunden waren, bekam er wieder ein Stückchen madiges Brot vor die Füße geworfen und sogar einen Becher Wasser. Inzwischen war er ständig so hungrig, dass er angesichts dieser Mahlzeit schon keinen Ekel mehr verspürte.  
  
Einigermaßen satt und angesichts seiner Lage sogar einigermaßen bequem, wenn auch ziemlich verwundert, machte Faramir sich daran, die Lage einzuschätzen. Die Gegend kam ihm völlig unbekannt vor, er war sich sicher, noch niemals hier gewesen zu sein. Ein Stück entfernt lagerten die Orks, sie hatten ein Feuer entfacht, was Faramir wunderte. Sie mussten sich sehr sicher fühlen. Sein Pferd stand angepflockt in der Nähe und graste friedlich. Die Orks machten den Eindruck, als würden sie sich streiten, anscheinend ging es um die Beute. Der Streit wurde heftiger und schon sprangen einige Orks auf und gingen mit Messer und Fäusten aufeinander los. Ganz nach Art dieser Rasse mischten sich nun auch alle anderen ein und ein Kampf, Mann gegen Mann, entstand.  
  
Diesen Augenblick nutzte Faramir, um zu seinem Pferd zu robben. Er verwünschte seine Ungeduld, hätte er jetzt doch nur das geheime Messer, die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer erfolgreichen Flucht wäre deutlich höher. So musste er sehen, dass er mit seinen gefesselten Beinen irgendwie auf das Pferd kam. Zuerst aber musste er den Pflock aus der Erde bekommen, an den das Pferd gebunden war. Nach einiger Anstrengung gelang ihm das auch. Die Orks hatten das Tier nicht abgesattelt und so konnte er sich am Sattelknauf hochziehen. Schon wieder quer über dem Pferderücken liegend, versuchte er den Hengst zum losgehen zu bewegen. Langsam und widerwillig trabte Romis los, auch er hatte einen langen und harten Tag gehabt.  
  
Anscheinend drang das Geräusch der Pferdehufe doch zu der kämpfenden Bande durch, denn plötzlich ertönte ein Alarmschrei. Faramir schlug mit Händen und Füßen auf sein Pferd ein und tatsächlich fiel dieses, solche grobe Behandlung nicht gewöhnt, in einen leichten Galopp. Eine Richtung war ihm durch seine Feinde versperrt und so trabte er in die Ebene hinaus in der Hoffnung, dort auf jemanden zu treffen, der ihm helfen konnte.  
  
Das Geschrei der verfolgenden Orks war schon einige Zeit verstummt, als er es endlich wagte anzuhalten. Im Schutz einer Felsengruppe, der einzigen Erhebung in der Weite Rohans, glitt er vorsichtig vom Pferd. Jeder Knochen tat ihm von den Misshandlungen und der Strapaze weh. Irgendwie musste er die Fesseln loswerden und so begann er die Lederriemen an seinen Handgelenken mit den Zähnen zu bearbeiten. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er die Hände frei hatte, die Beine zu befreien war dagegen ein Kinderspiel. Zutiefst erleichtert darüber, dass er das erste Mal seit Tagen sein eigener Herr war, bestieg er sein Pferd und versuchte so viel Kilometer wie möglich zwischen sich und seine Verfolger zu bringen.  
  
Am Morgen musste er eine Pause einlegen, Schlaf und Nahrungsmangel hatten ihn so erschöpft, dass an ein Weiterreiten nicht zu denken war. Hier auf Menschen zu treffen, war ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, Rohan war ein dünn besiedeltes Land und er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er sich befand und in welche Richtung die nächste Ansiedlung lag. Trotzdem musste er Deckung finden, um seinen Verfolgern entgehen zu können. Die Chancen standen zwar nicht gut, Orks wittern ihre Beute wie Tiere, aber Hoffnung gibt es immer.  
  
Am späten Nachmittag erwachte er erholt aus einem tiefen Schlaf der Erschöpfung. Das vordringlichste Ziel war nun Wasser und Nahrung zu finden und so beschloss er seinem Pferd die Führung zu überlassen und auf dessen Instinkte zu hoffen. Schon nach kurzer Zeit wurde sein Vertrauen belohnt, eine kleine Quelle, an deren Rand sogar einige essbare Beeren wuchsen, stillte sowohl Durst als auch den schlimmsten Hunger. Nachdem er sich seine Wasserflasche, die sich zum Glück noch in der Packtasche befand, gefüllt hatte, orientierte er sich in Richtung Westen, hoffend dadurch in die Nähe von Edoras zu kommen. Dort musste ihm die Gegend bekannt sein.  
  
Die Orks hatten inzwischen tatsächlich beschlossen, die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Sie konnten ihr Wild zwar wittern, aber eine genaue Lokalisation war ihnen nicht möglich. So folgten sie Faramir erst, als sie in der Morgendämmerung seine Spur erkennen konnten. Dann allerdings legten sie ein Tempo vor, das Faramir, hätte er davon gewusst, stark beunruhigt hätte.  
  
In der darauf folgenden Nacht stieß er durch Zufall auf ein Anwesen. Erleichtert hielt er darauf zu, um ernüchtert festzustellen, dass das Haus verlassen war. Allerdings fand er in der Speisekammer noch einige essbare Reste und hatte somit das erste Mahl nach mehreren Tagen Hungern und Entbehrung. Auch ein Bett fand sich, und als im Kamin ein Feuer brannte und das Pferd versorgt war, setze er sich ans Feuer. Vermutlich hatten die Verfolger seine Spur längst verloren, oder die Verfolgung sogar aufgegeben.  
  
Weit gefehlt, der Anführer, dem klar war, dass sein Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert war, wenn er ohne eine vernünftige Erklärung für seine Verspätung, in Isengart ankam, hetzte seine Meute immer noch auf Faramirs Spur durch Rohan. Sein Vorsprung hatte sich sogar schon deutlich verkleinert, nur noch ein paar Stunden trennten sie von ihrer Beute.  
  
Plötzlich blieb der Führer der Bande stehen, hob prüfend die Fratze, schnüffelte und knurrte dann: "Er ist nicht mehr weit!"  
  
Bald schon hatten sie das Versteck erreicht. Leise schlichen sie sich ins Haus, doch ihr Eindringen blieb nicht unbemerkt. Faramir, der immer wachsam war, schreckte vom leisesten Geräusch auf. Zuerst dacht er, die Eigentümer des Hauses wären zurückgekommen, doch bald war ihm klar, dass diese groben Schritte nur von seinen Verfolgern stammen konnten.  
  
In fieberhafter Eile raffte er seine Habseligkeiten zusammen und versuchte durch das Fenster zu entkommen. Unbewaffnet und entkräftet wie er war, war es seinen Gegnern ein leichtes ihn zu überwältigen. Der Kampf dauerte nur kurz und obwohl Faramir mit aller ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Kraft focht, bekam er schnell einen Schlag auf den Kopf, dann wurde es Nacht um ihn.  
  
Der Kreislauf von Schmerz, Hunger, Durst und Demütigung begann von neuem. Faramir erwachte, gefesselt und geknebelt, mit einem Sack über dem Kopf, irgendwo auf der Erde liegend. Er wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, noch wo er sich befand, er wusste nur, dass die Fesseln tief ins Fleisch schnitten und, dass seine Flucht und alle Hoffnung vergebens gewesen waren. 


	7. Eowyn

7. Eowyn  
  
Nach ihrem Aufbruch von der Furt ritten Legolas und Eowyn an der Spitze ihrer Truppen 2 Tage durch Rohan. Die Spur der Orks führte sie direkt in Richtung Fangornwald. Manchmal konnte Legolas sogar die Spuren von Eomer und Faramir unterscheiden. Was er über Faramirs Schicksal herausfand behielt er für sich, er konnte Eowyn allerdings immer guten Gewissens versichern, dass Faramir dem mörderischen Tempo der Orks nicht zu Fuß folgen musste. Die Hufabdrücke Romis´ waren immer deutlich zu erkennen.  
  
Schon am Mittag des zweiten Tages konnten sie den dunklen Schatten des Fangornwaldes sehen, doch bis sie den Waldrand erreichten, sollte es später Nachmittag werden. Im Wald erwartete sie eine Überraschung. Baumbart hatte ihre Ankunft beobachtet und war neugierig, weshalb eine so große Schar Menschen, noch dazu Menschen zweier verschiedener Völker, durch Rohan geritten kam.  
  
Baumbart hieß die kleine Schar willkommen und als sie den Grund ihres Besuches nannten, gab auch Baumbart mit vielen "Hum, hum, " seine Geschichte zum Besten. Man einigte sich darauf, Eomer in Baumbarts Hütte abzuholen und dort auch die Nacht zu verbringen.  
  
Nach der Begrüßung durch Eomer legten sich alle zur Ruhe, doch auch diese Nacht sollte nicht ohne Unterbrechung zu Ende gehen. Knackende Äste und ein dumpfes Poltern kündigten einen Neuankömmling an. Diesmal war es Flinkbaum, der, falls das bei einem Ent überhaupt möglich ist, außer Atem die Lichtung betrat. Die Unterhaltung, die er im alten Entisch mit Baumbart führte, faszinierte alle anwesenden Menschen. Obwohl sie nichts von der Unterhaltung verstanden, wurde doch klar, dass Flinkbaum aufregende Ereignisse schilderte. Sogar Baumbart reagierte überraschend hastig und übersetzte ohne Verzögerung.  
  
"Faramir hat einen Fluchtversuch gewagt. Allerdings ist er fehlgeschlagen. Nach 2 Tagen wurde er aufgespürt und wieder gefangen genommen. Die gute Nachricht ist allerdings, die Orkbande hat jetzt nur noch 2 Tage Vorsprung. Wenn ihr morgen Früh quer durch den Wald abkürzt, könnt ihr sie vielleicht noch vor Isengart einholen."  
  
Eowyn wollte sofort aufbrechen, doch Baumbart hielt sie zurück.  
  
"Es ist viel zu gefährlich nachts im Fangornwald. Nichteinmal wir Ents gehen nachts gerne spazieren. Nur Flinkbaum ist unbedacht genug, um dieses Wagnis einzugehen."  
  
Trotzdem war an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken. Kurz nach morgengrauen waren alle gerüstet und begierig die Verfolgung aufzunehmen. Dank Flinkbaums Führung, von Baumbart hatten sie sich an der Hütte verabschiedet, erreichten sie am späten Vormittag den westlichen Waldrand. Im Tal sahen sie gerade noch, wie eine große Gruppe Orks den Ring von Isengart durchquerte und durch das Tor verschwand. Deutlich zu erkennen war auch eine menschliche Gestalt, die auf einem Pferd saß. Die Identität konnten sie auf diese Entfernung allerdings nicht feststellen. Nur Legolas war sich sicher, Faramir in den zerlumpten Kleidern und der Vermummung erkannt zu haben. Sie waren zu spät gekommen.  
  
Um nicht entdeckt zu werden, zogen sie sich wieder ein Stück in den Wald zurück und schlugen dort ihr Lager auf. Ratlos saßen sie vor dem Feuer und verwarfen einen Rettungsvorschlag nach dem anderen. 


	8. Isengart

So, Leute, das war´s. hier ist das Ende. Ihr dürft jetzt alle über mich herfallen!  
Neue Geschichte ist übrigens noch nicht in Sicht, mir fehlen z.Zt. die  
Ideen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isengart  
  
Faramir wurde vom Pferd gehoben und unsanft auf die Erde gestellt. Schon die letzte Stunde hatte er bemerkt, dass sich die Bodenbeschaffenheit verändert hatte. Nun hatte er das Gefühl, in einem geschlossenen Raum zu sein. Auf beiden Seiten von einem Ork geleitet, ging es mal links, mal rechts um die Ecke, bis er von einem harten Stoß in den Rücken auf den Boden geworfen wurde. Der Sack wurde ihm vom Kopf gerissen und obwohl es in dem Raum, in dem er sich befand nicht besonders hell war, schloss er geblendet die Augen. Erst nachdem er sich an das Licht gewöhnt hatte, konnte er erkenne wo er sich befand. Er hatte recht gehabt mit seiner Vermutung, dies konnte nur der Turm von Orthanc sein. Die Wände erschienen wie von schwarzem Obsidian und wirkten unglaublich glatt. Seine Bewacher hatten ihn alleine gelassen, eine Wache war auch nicht nötig. Im ganzen Raum war keine Tür zu erkennen und die Fenster waren unerreichbar hoch angebracht.  
  
Faramir schaute sich um. In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich eine Säule. In verschiedenen Höhen waren Eisenringe darin eingelassen. Dies war ganz offensichtlich ein Verhörzimmer. In einer Ecke stand ein massives Pult aus Eichenholz mit einem ebenso massiven Eichenstuhl davor. Ansonsten war der Raum leer. Da er nichts weiter tun konnte, setzte sich Faramir auf den Boden. Den Stuhl wollte er nicht benutzen. Allein die Vorstellung, wer darauf schon gesessen haben mochte, verursachte ihm Übelkeit. Er versuchte den Kopf freizubekommen, seine Gedanken zu sammeln und innere Ruhe zu finden, für die Begegnung mit seinem unbekannten Peiniger, die ihm nun wohl bald bevorstand. Immer wieder kehrten seine Gedanken aber zu Eowyn und seinem ungeborenen Kind zurück. Er fragte sich, ob er es wohl noch würde sehen können.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit gab er den Versuch zu meditieren auf und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Raum zu. Trotz der glatten Wände musste es irgendwo eine Tür geben, schließlich waren sie durch eine hereingekommen. Er suchte jeden Winkel ab, konnte aber keine Unebenheit entdecken. Er stemmte sich an den Teil der Wand, in dem er den Eingang vermutete, doch auch das war vergeblich.  
  
Das Rätsel löste sich kurze Zeit später. Wie von Zauberhand glitt ein Teil der Wand beiseite und, gefolgt von 3 Orks, betrat Grumat den Raum. Er musterte Faramir aufmerksam von oben bis unten. Was er sah entlockte ihm ein gehässiges Grinsen.  
  
"König Elessars Statthalter. na, das ist ja mal ein unerwarteter Fang. Was mach ich bloß mit dir?"  
  
Faramir blieb stumm, was sollte er darauf antworten.  
  
Wie es schien, war Grumat selbst noch nicht klar, was er mit seinem Überraschungs-Gefangenen machen wollte, mit seinen Orks im Gefolge verschwand er so schnell, wie er gekommen war, ohne Fragen zu stellen.  
  
Faramir war wieder allein. Die einzige Veränderung bestand darin, dass er nun auch die Handfesseln los war und sich endlich völlig frei bewegen konnte. Wieder machte er sich an eine Untersuchung der Wände. Es musste einen geheimen Mechanismus geben, um die Tür zu öffnen.  
  
Unterdessen wurde im Wald weiter beratschlagt, irgendwie musste man doch in den Turm eindringen können, denn als der Ring von Isengart geflutet war, stand das Wasser im Keller des Turms. Wenn Wasser eindringen konnte, mussten auch Menschen eine Chance haben, außerdem wussten alle, dass es im Orthanc nur so von Geheimtüren und Gängen wimmelte. Flinkbaum erklärte sich bereit einige der Ents aufzusuchen, die damals bei der Schlacht dabei gewesen waren, um sie nach einem geheimen Zugang zu fragen. Merry und Pippin hatten leider immer nur von der Speisekammer erzählt, die sie völlig unversehrt vorgefunden hatten. Niemand hätte je für möglich gehalten, dass es noch einmal notwendig sein könnte, ungesehen nach Isengart hineinzukommen.  
  
Man beschloss außerdem, in der Nacht einen Kundschafter in die Höhlen unter dem Turm zu entsenden, um die Lage zu sondieren. Eomer lies sich nicht davon abhalten, diesen Auftrag selbst auszuführen und so machte er sich kurz nach Mitternacht auf den Weg. Neumond begünstigte sein Vorhaben. Vorsichtig schlich er sich an eine der Öffnungen, die zu Sarumans alten Werkstätten führte, heran. Hinter jeder Ecke konnte ein Ork lauern und so dauerte es ziemlich lange, bis Eomer sich durch den Ring bis zum Turm vorgearbeitet hatte. Das Fundament erschien sehr massiv, eine Spalte, oder gar eine Tür war nicht zu erkennen. Allerdings war ja auch nicht gesagt, dass der Zugang auf der untersten Sohle des bergwerksartigen Höhlensystems lag. Vorsichtig sondierte er das Gelände, immer in Gefahr zu stolpern, auszurutschen oder gar einem Feind zu begegnen. Im Stollen war es beinahe stockdunkel und nur ein äußerst schwaches Licht, zeigte ihm den Weg. Er wünschte sich, Gandalf wäre hier. Der Zauberer hatte es immer verstanden gerade genug Licht zu machen um zu sehen, aber nicht gesehen zu werden.  
  
Plötzlich hörte er Geräusche. Eine größere Gruppe Orks schlich sich durch das Labyrinth der Gänge. Eomer versuchte in Richtung der Stimmen zu gehen und tatsächlich, er hatte richtig gehört. Fünf Uruks schlichen sich gerade voll bepackt davon. Diese Kreaturen bestehlen ihren Gebieter und versuchen gerade die Beute in Sicherheit zu bringen, dachte sich Eomer. In der Hoffnung, dass sie bald zurückkehren würden und ihm dann einen Zugang zum Turm zeigen würden, legte er sich auf die Lauer.  
  
Eowyn hatte es natürlich nicht im Lager ausgehalten, schon von Anfang an hatte sie geplant auch auf Erkundung zu gehen. Deshalb stand sie kurz nach Eomer auf und wollte unbemerkt in der Dunkelheit verschwinden. Legolas, der sich so etwas schon gedacht hatte folgte ihr und holte sie noch am Waldrand ein.  
  
"Elben schlafen wohl nie?" fragte Eowyn.  
  
"Wir brauchen nicht viel Schlaf" klärte Legolas sie auf. "Ich werde dich begleiten. Oder kann ich dich von deinem Vorhaben abbringen?"  
  
"Nur mit Gewalt!" antwortete sie und wandte sich wieder Richtung Isengart.  
  
Schweigend legten sie die Strecke bis zu den Anfängen der Stollen zurück. Dort angekommen, lauschten sie angestrengt, doch nichts war zu hören. Sie drangen in das verzweigte Höhlensystem ein und suchten gemeinsam nach einer Möglichkeit in den Turm zu gelangen. Nach einiger Zeit hörten sie die Geräusche, die die Orks verursachten. Blitzschnell drückten sie sich in eine besonders dunkle Ecke. Als der Trupp vorbeimarschiert war, wollte Eowyn ihm folgen, aber Legolas hielt sie zurück. "Vorsicht, da kommt noch einer!"  
  
Mit gespanntem Bogen trat er auf den Pfad, um sich plötzlich Auge in Auge mit Eomer wieder zu finden.  
  
"Das wird langsam zur schlechten Angewohnheit bei dir", lautete dessen Kommentar, als Legolas den Bogen mit einem schuldbewussten Grinsen senkte.  
  
"Entschuldigung, ich hielt dich für einen von ihnen, "sagte er mit einer Kopfbewegung in Richtung des sich entfernenden Lärms.  
  
"Schnell, wir sollten ihnen folgen, bevor sie im Turm verschwunden sind. Sonst finden wir den Eingang nie." Eowyn drängte die beiden anderen voran. Eomer hatte gar keine Gelegenheit seiner Schwester zu sagen, sie hätte in ihrem Zustand hier gar nichts verloren. Seine Kritik hätte sie sowieso nicht mehr gehört, sie verschwand soeben im Dunkel. Elb und Mensch hasteten ihr nach. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
Faramir beschäftigte sich immer noch mit den Wänden. Wie hatte Gandalf vor langer Zeit einmal gesagt. nicht einmal Zwergenbaumeister würden ihre eigenen Türen wieder finden, wenn das Geheimnis einmal vergessen war. Aber dies hier war sicher keine Zwergentür. Langsam und systematisch tastete er jeden Quadratzentimeter der Wand ab, solange, bis er von oben ein höhnisches Lachen hörte. Er wurde beobachtet. Gleich darauf öffnete sich die Tür und zwei, sogar für Uruk-Hais, gewaltige Orks betraten das Verlies.  
  
"Du bist eindeutig zu neugierig", knurrte der eine und packte Faramir, um ihn an einen der Ringe an der Säule zu binden.  
  
"Und ihr seid eindeutig zu feige, um es allein mit einem wehrlosen Menschen aufzunehmen", stieß Faramir zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Allerdings verfehlten seine Worte ihre beabsichtigte Wirkung, keiner der beiden forderte ihn zum Zweikampf heraus, sie trugen ihm nur weitere Schläge ein. Trotzdem, er musste sich an jede, noch so kleine Chance klammern.  
  
Eowyn hatte Recht, es war Eile geboten, soeben verschwanden die Uruks durch eine Tür im Turm. Die drei Gefährten blieben im Dunkel zurück. Nun standen sie vor dem gleichen Problem, wie Faramir. Eine Tür war da, doch wie lies sie sich öffnen. Nach einigem herumprobieren, schob Legolas einen Stein beiseite und wie durch Zauberhand öffnete sich ein Durchlass. Sie konnten eintreten. Allerdings war es nun auch schon höchste Zeit zu verschwinden, Morgengrauen musste nah sein und sie konnten nur hoffen, unbemerkt wieder den Wald zu erreichen. Schnell durchquerten sie die Höhlen und strebten dem Waldrand zu, jede sich bietende Deckung nutzend.  
  
Im Lager angekommen, stellten sie fest, dass auch Flinkbaum schon zurück war. Er war wirklich ein extrem hastiger Ent. Und auch er hatte gute Nachrichten. Einer der damals an der Erstürmung Isengarts beteiligten Baumhirten hatte im Wasser einige Skizzen aus der Zeit der Erbauung des Turms gefunden. Da Ents ein sehr gutes Gedächtnis haben, konnte er sich an viele Details, z.B. einige Geheimgänge und auch an versteckte Räume erinnern. Die Erfolgsaussichten ihrer Mission waren inzwischen deutlich gestiegen. Aus den gesammelten Informationen fertigten sie eine grobe Karte Isengarts an. In der darauf folgenden Nacht sollten Eomer, Legolas und Eowyn, die sich davon nicht abbringen lies, in den Turm eindringen und versuchen Faramir zu finden. Sollte das Vorhaben nicht in einer Nacht zu schaffen sein, wollten sie sich dort verstecken und in der folgenden Nacht weitersuchen. Flinkbaum versprach mit einigen anderen Ents zur Stelle zu sein und einen Befreiungsversuch zu wagen, wenn sie in der dritten Nacht nicht zurückkehren würden.  
  
Faramir versuchte der Verzweiflung Herr zu werden, die wie ein großer schwarzer Vogel über ihm schwebte. Alle seine Anstrengungen waren umsonst gewesen, alle Fluchtversuche gescheitert. Immer noch wusste er nicht, wer ihn in seiner Gewalt hatte noch, was dieser jemand von ihm wollte. Trotzdem war er entschlossen keine Geheimnisse preiszugeben und seinen König und sein Land nicht zu verraten. Seine Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Da er jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren hatte, kamen ihm die Stunden endlos vor. Seine Hände waren über dem Kopf an die Säule gefesselt. Alles Blut war längst aus ihnen gewichen und wenn ihn die Kraft verlies, hing er an den Armen, bis seine Beine ihn wieder trugen. Endlich öffnete sich die Tür. Ein Tisch wurde herein getragen und mit kostbarem Leinen, silbernen Tellern und Kristallgläsern gedeckt. Faramir, der sich an seine letzte Mahlzeit kaum mehr erinnern konnte, fragte sich ernsthaft, ob dies eine neue, subtile Art der Folter sein sollte. Als dann aber tatsächlich die Weingläser gefüllt und ein köstlich duftender Braten aufgetragen war, wurde er losgemacht und wie ein Ehrengast zum gedeckten Tisch geleitet. Grumat gesellte sich zu ihm. Beiden wurde aufgetan und Faramir achtete sorgsam darauf, nicht zu essen, bevor nicht Grumat von den Speisen genommen hatte.  
  
Grumat hatte seine Zurückhaltung bemerkt.  
  
"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, hier ist nichts vergiftet. Tot bist du mir nicht von Nutzen. Später werde ich dir einige Fragen stellen, das könnte etwas unangenehm werden, aber im Augenblick droht dir keine Gefahr."  
  
Faramir drehte sich bei diesen Worten fast der Magen um, sollte er für die Folter bei Kräften gehalten werden?  
  
Während der folgenden Mahlzeit redete Grumat pausenlos auf Faramir ein. Er erzählte von seinem Bruder und dessen Heldentaten, von Saruman und dessen Zaubereien und von seinen eigenen hochtrabenden Plänen. Faramir blieb seinem Grundsatz treu, jede Chance zu nutzen und langte kräftig zu. Als die Mahlzeit beendet war, wies Grumat zur Säule, offensichtlich eine Aufforderung sich wieder binden zu lassen.  
  
"Nein! Aus freien Stücken niemals!" Faramir sprang auf.  
  
Woraufhin ihn dieselben Uruks wie beim letzten Mal packten und mit Gewalt an die Säule fesselten. Der Tisch wurde abgetragen, alle verließen wortlos den Raum und Faramir blieb allein zurück. Am schwächer werdenden Licht, das durch die Fenster fiel, konnte er erkennen, dass es Abend wurde. Die Nacht würde für ihn hoffentlich nicht zuviel an Schrecken bringen.  
  
Im Wald rüsteten sich die drei Befreier sich für ihre Aufgabe. Eowyn und Eomer trugen Schwerter und jeweils ein Messer am Gürtel, Legolas prüfte Pfeile und Bogen und kontrollierte seine Kampfmesser. Nach einigen abschließenden Worten an die Zurückbleibenden machten sie sich auf den Weg. Gewusst wo, war es ein leichtes in den Turm zu gelangen und die Tür zu finden. Als erstes versicherten sie sich, dass ihre Karte genau war, indem sie einen der geheimen Räume aufsuchten. Er lag exakt dort, wo sie ihn vermutet hatten. Nun mussten sie nur noch Faramir finden. Sie beschlossen mit der Suche im Keller zu beginnen. Da sie davon ausgehen konnten, dass ein Gefangener von einem Posten bewacht wurde, schauten sie vorsichtig um jede Ecke. Legolas elbisches Gehör war in dieser Situation von großem Nutzen, einige Male warnte er sie in letzter Sekunde, bevor ein Ork sie entdeckte. Nach einiger Zeit waren sie sich sicher, unterirdisch gab es kein Verlies, das einen Gefangenen barg.  
  
Auf dem Weg nach oben wurden sie immer vorsichtiger, sie wussten, dass sich Sarumans Wohn- und Arbeitsräume in den oberen Stockwerken befunden hatten. Wirklich stießen sie bald auf belebtere Etagen. Hier waren die Orksoldaten untergebracht. Der Herr des Turms wohnte noch weiter oben, sie konnten es an der kostbarer werdenden Einrichtung erkennen. Schließlich erreichten sie die Spitze des Turms. Faramir hatten sie nicht gefunden.  
  
"Er muss hier irgendwo sein", sagte Eowyn verbissen.  
  
Erneut wurde die Karte zu Rate gezogen.  
  
"Hier", Eomer zeigte auf eine Stelle. "An diesen Raum kann ich mich nicht erinnern. Waren wir dort?"  
  
"Es gab keine Tür, deshalb dachte ich, der Ent hätte sich geirrt. Vielleicht haben wir etwas übersehen", antwortete Legolas.  
  
Also schlichen sie sich wieder ins Erdgeschoss, um einen Eingang zu dem verborgenen Zimmer zu finden. Als sie eben um die Ecke biegen wollten, hielt Legolas die beiden anderen zurück.  
  
"Ich höre etwas!" Er beugte sich vor, um zu lauschen. "Orks" flüsterte er. "Versteckt euch!"  
  
Jeder suchte Deckung so gut er es vermochte. Sie sahen mehrere Orks vorbeimarschieren und stellten mit Verwunderung fest, dass ein Mensch bei ihnen war.  
  
"Er sieht aus wie Grima Schlangenzunge", bemerkte Eomer.  
  
"Aber Grima ist tot", gab Legolas zurück.  
  
"Trotzdem, irgendwie müssen sie verwandt sein. Ich dachte auch im ersten Augenblick Grima wäre auferstanden." Eomer dachte mit Schrecken an ihre letzte Begegnung mit dem Berater ihres Vaters. Beinahe hätte er sie an Theodreds Totenbett geküsst.  
  
Vorsichtig folgten sie der Gruppe und tatsächlich, am Ende des Ganges gab es eine Tür, die zu dem Raum führte, der auf der Karte verzeichnet war. Durch die Berührung von fünf Steinen wurde sie geöffnet. Hätten die drei Gefährten nicht gerade zufällig die Reihenfolge beobachtet, sie hätten den Mechanismus wohl nie entschlüsselt. So mussten sie jedoch tatenlos zusehen, wie ihre Feinde das Gelass betraten indem sich, mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit, Faramir befand. Sie beratschlagten, ob sie warten sollten, bis die Luft wieder rein war, oder ob sie die Zelle sofort stürmen sollten.  
  
Die Entscheidung wurde ihnen durch einen durchdringenden Schmerzensschrei abgenommen. Ein Blick genügte zur Verständigung und alle drei rannten in Richtung Tür. Legolas berührte die Steine, die Pforte öffnete sich und Eomer sprang als erster hinein. Er rollte sich über die Schulter ab, um aus der Schusslinie zu kommen und um Platz für die nachstürmende Eowyn zu machen. Legolas hatte die ersten Pfeile schon blind abgeschossen, einer verfehlte Faramir nur knapp, und sprang als letzter in den Raum. Schnell hatte er die Lage erfasst. In einer Ecke des Raumes stand ein Becken mit glühenden Kohlen, drei Orks, von denen einer gerade eine Eisenstange im Feuer rot glühend machte, standen um das Becken herum. Zwei weitere Orks befanden sich auf der anderen Seite des Verlieses, der Mensch und noch ein Ork waren bei Faramir. Mit zwei gezielten Schüssen streckte Legolas zwei der Kreaturen nieder, doch inzwischen hatten die anderen sich von ihrem Schrecken erholt. Die Uruks hatten ihre Schwerter gezogen, während Grumat ein Messer an Faramirs Kehle hielt.  
  
"Er wird nicht mehr lange leben, wenn ihr euch nicht ergebt!"  
  
Legolas fuhr herum, der Pfeil, der den dritten Ork am Kohlebecken treffen sollte, fand seinen Weg in Grumats Messerhand. Zur gleichen Zeit streckte Eowyn ihren Gegner nieder und auch Eomer blieb siegreich in seinem Zweikampf. Wieder legte der Elb einen Pfeil auf die Sehne, diesmal in der Absicht Grumat endgültig zu töten, als weitere Orks heranstürmten. Eowyn wandte sich den Neuankömmlingen zu. Sie parierte nach beiden Seiten Hiebe, trotzdem wurde sie langsam an die Wand gedrängt, während weitere Gegner durch die Tür kamen. Langsam wurde es eng im Raum. Legolas Pfeil ging fehl, in der Enge konnte er nicht richtig zielen. Er lies den Bogen fallen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Eowyn in arge Bedrängnis geraten war, inzwischen musste sie mit drei Gegnern fertig werden. Er zog seine Messer und war einen Augenblick unschlüssig, ob er Eowyn beistehen sollte, oder zuerst Faramir befreien sollte, aber Faramir befand sich nicht mehr in akuter Gefahr. Grumat wand sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Boden und hielt seine verletzte Hand. Mit einem wilden Schrei stürzte er sich auf Eowyns Gegner. Einem schlug er glatt den Kopf ab, dem anderen stieß er das Messer ins Herz. Den dritten tötete Eowyn mit einem Schlag, der ihm den Schädel spaltete.  
  
"Danke", konnte sie gerade noch sagen, bevor weitere Orks auf sie einschlugen. Eomer hatte sich hinter dem Kohlebecken verschanzt und tötete einen Gegner nach dem anderen. Seite an Seite kämpften sie, bis alle Feinde vernichtet waren. Dann wandten sie sich Grumat zu, der immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Boden saß. Faramir, inzwischen befreit, schloss überglücklich Eowyn in die Arme.  
  
"Wir sollten keine Zeit verlieren und von hier verschwinden." Eomer zog sie in Richtung Ausgang. "Lassen wir den Jammerlappen hier, der macht uns sicher keine Schwierigkeiten mehr. Er kann froh sein, wenn seine Uruks sich nicht seiner annehmen. Außerdem habe ich eine Idee."  
  
Faramir und Eowyn folgten ihm. In diesem Augenblick bemerkte Legolas eine Bewegung, drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie Grumat ein Messer in Richtung Eowyn warf. Blitzschnell sprang er in die Wurfbahn und das Messer, welches für Eowyn bestimmt war, traf Legolas mitten in die Brust. Wie von einer Axt gefällt schlug er auf dem Boden auf. Die drei anderen schauten schreckensstarr auf den toten Elben.  
  
"Nein", schluchzte Eowyn und sank neben Legolas auf die Erde. "Er darf doch jetzt nicht sterben!"  
  
Doch Legolas Augen waren gebrochen, kein Hauch Leben regte sich mehr in ihm. "Das wirst du büßen!" Mit einer der glühenden Eisenstangen ging Eomer auf Grumat los, doch Faramir griff ein.  
  
"Das macht Legolas auch nicht mehr lebendig. Lass uns so schnell wie möglich hier herauskommen. Es könnten noch mehr Orks kommen." Er zog Eowyn hoch. Eomer lies es sich unterdessen nicht nehmen, Grumat an die Säule zu fesseln, an der zuvor Faramir gestanden hatte.  
  
Die Leiche des Elben konnte unmöglich in der Hand der Gegner gelassen werden, also nahmen die Männer den leblosen Körper auf, während Eowyn den Weg auskundschaftete. Es gab keine weiteren Zwischenfälle und sie erreichten unbehelligt das Lager. Dort legten sie Legolas auf ein Bett aus Blättern und Gras.  
  
"Wir können hier nicht bleiben, sie werden uns verfolgen, wenn sie feststellen, dass ich geflohen bin." Faramir, der Eowyns Hand hielt, sprach aus, was alle dachten.  
  
"Ich werde noch einmal hineingehen, ich habe da eine Idee", teilte Eomer den anderen mit. "Und dann werden sie uns auch nicht mehr verfolgen können. Gestern Nacht habe ich die Kammer entdeckt, in der Saruman seinen Sprengstoff aufbewahrt hat. Dieser Kerl, der dich gefangen genommen hat wusste anscheinend überhaupt nicht, auf was für einem Pulverfass er die ganze Zeit über saß."  
  
"Grumat, er ist ein Halbbruder von Grima, stand immer in dessen Schatten und wollte jetzt endlich Herr über Isengart sein. Ein gemeiner Kerl, der über seinen eigenen Tellerrand nicht hinausschauen kann. Er hat ein paar umherschweifende Orks um sich gesammelt und war gerade dabei, die Gegend unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Sauron hätte sich gefreut, solch eine hirnlose Kreatur als willfährigen Sklaven zu haben."  
  
"Immerhin hat er den besten Elben Mittelerdes auf dem Gewissen. Ich werde dir helfen ihn zu richten", sagte Eowyn mit tränenerstickter Stimme.  
  
"Nein" riefen beide Männer wie aus einem Mund. "Es reicht jetzt" ergänzte Faramir, "du hast unser Kind schon genug in Gefahr gebracht. Du wirst mit den Männern vorausgehen zu Baumbarts Hütte. Wenn er es erlaubt, werden wir Legolas dort bestatten, er hat den Fangornwald immer geliebt."  
  
Erstaunlicherweise fügte sich Eowyn den Anordnungen ihres Gemahls und machte sich mit den Anderen auf den Weg. Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, da erschütterte eine gewaltige Explosion die Erde. Der Turm von Orthanc war Geschichte.  
  
Eomer und Faramir schlossen bald zur Gruppe auf. Erst als sie bei Baumbart angekommen waren, konnten sie ihrem Schmerz freien Lauf lassen. Weinend hielten sie Totenwache. Nach drei Tagen begruben sie Legolas unter einem besonders großen und eindrucksvollen Baum. Er erschien ein angemessenes Grabmal für den Elben zu sein. Natürlich hätte Legolas unter anderen Umständen ein Staatsbegräbnis bekommen, doch die Lage der Dinge lies das nicht zu. So stand nur die kleine Gruppe Menschen um das offene Grab, während Baumbart eine alte entische4 Weise summte. Keiner kannte sich mit elbischen Begräbnisritualen auch nur annähernd aus, deshalb sprach jeder ein paar Worte, erinnerte sich an Begebenheiten und Eigenschaften, die für ihn an Legolas am wichtigsten gewesen waren. Nachdem sie noch Bogen und Kampfmesser ins Grab gelegt hatten, schaufelten Eomer und Faramir die Grube zu. Später würde Baumbarts Lebensgefährtin Blumen pflanzen und Eomer einen Gedenkstein machen lassen.  
  
Zu guter Letzt brachen die Gefährten auf, es gab noch Einiges zu tun. König Aragorn musste von den Ereignissen unterrichtet werden, Eomer musste die Befestigung an der Furt wieder aufbauen. Außerdem mussten boten an Gimli, die Hobbits und in den Düsterwald zu König Thranduil geschickt werden, damit diese die schreckliche Nachricht nicht durch üblen Tratsch erfuhren.  
  
Der Weg zur Furt verlief schweigsam und traurig und nach einem kurzen Abschied trennten sie sich dort, da jeder seinen eigenen Geschäften nachzugehen hatte. 


End file.
